


Another Try At Love

by Jane57821_6



Series: After TeRiel [1]
Category: Original Work, Paixao (TV)
Genre: Ariel and Maren - Freeform, Conflict, Dancing and Singing, Drama, F/F, First Dates, First Meetings, Hugs, Kisses, Original Story - Freeform, Teasing, Temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane57821_6/pseuds/Jane57821_6
Summary: An original story based off a character, Ariel, I came up with, for my Island Living Series of the couple Terina, from Paixao TV.
Relationships: Ariel and Maren
Series: After TeRiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596769





	Another Try At Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ariel has moved back to The States from Belize to get over an impossible love. For some background on TeRiel, their shared story started with Caught in a Storm, which is part of the Island Living Series.

_Ariel poured herself a drink. She busied herself putting stuff away. She trailed her fingers contemplatively over Iris. Pictures of Teresa wielding it flashed in her mind. She put it in the box and locked it away._

_She looked at her phone. She had several messages from her friend with benefits from the club. She would call her back._

_"Hi Janice."_

_"Ariel, hi. What have you been up to?"_

_She smiled to herself while she replied. "I spent the weekend with some friends."_

_"Do I know them?"_

_"Yeah, the couple we met at the club a while ago."_

_"Right. What did you all do?"_

_"This and that." She kept her voice neutral._

_"Want to do dinner tonight?"_

_"Sure, where?"_

_"My place, say 6pm? I won't keep you out too late. I have to be up early for a meeting."_

_"Okay. What can I bring?"_

_"Your lovely self. See you in a few hours."_

_"Yes. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_She finished her drink and got ready. They had dinner every so often which ended up with them in bed. She wasn't sure she was up for a "happy ending" tonight but she could use the company. Time to get ready. She would pick up some dessert on her way there. That had been her life for a good while until she moved back to get away from an impossible love._

_She had been back a few times after that but her tryst with Teresa and Marina was well and truly over. She had no regrets and would do it again. They were here on vacation and staying with her. That had been about three years ago yet it all seemed like yesterday ..._

It was a cold Saturday morning and Maren was beating herself up for agreeing to a scrimmage. Why did I say yes? I could pretend I had forgotten but I had canceled one too many times and would never live it down. It was a hodgepodge of players from different teams wanting to get some exercise in, in the cold winter months. Messages and reminders were coming in fast and furious on the group chat. There was no escape.

She dragged herself out of bed. What to wear? She showered and looked at her choices. She settled on black training pants and a royal compression thermal top. Her bag was packed and ready to go.

Now for breakfast, she added some strawberries, granola and dark chocolate to a bowl of Greek yogurt. She drank some brewed coffee and wish she had time for some French Press. When she was done, she put everything away and out the door she went.

On the other side of town, Ariel was awake long before her alarm. She would leisurely get ready and eat breakfast. She ground some coffee beans and made some French Press. There was nothing better than the smell of freshly ground beans in the morning, with the exception of bacon sizzling on a pan. She quickly scanned her fridge. Perfect, she had ingredients for a cheese omelette. She left them a note that she was off to the field and they should meet her there.

She tried not to make too much noise as she got ready. Off to the shower she went, singing away softly while she scrubbed. She picked out navy tiro pants and a white thermal top. What she lacked in a colorful outfit, she more than made up with her cheery personality. She put her hair up in a loose braid. She had her omelette with some toast and blueberries and lingered over coffee before heading out.

Maren barely made it there and after putting on turf shoes, she joined the others for stretches. She noticed a few familiar faces and said hi. There were a few people in the stands clasping coffee cups tightly in gloved hands and she admired their commitment to sit out in the cold.

Players were chosen, mixing skill levels and neon green pinnies were distributed. Kickoff and the game was underway. Everyone was running hard, tackles were flying and there was some good natured banter. She was isolated against a petite redhead who matched her step for step and defended her closely. She struck up a conversation with her, complaining about having to be up this early and playing out in the cold, voluntarily.

“I know exactly what you mean but I don’t mind. I can’t remember seeing you before.”

“I’ve missed quite a few of these impromptu scrimmages.”

“Nice of you to make it out today.”

“Glad I did.”

Ariel was enjoying playing against the dark brunette. She couldn’t remember her from previous pick up sessions or league games for that matter. I’ll have to ask around. She was distracted and a little late to notice the ball coming their way. In her urge to recover lost ground, she ran smack dab into the very person occupying her thoughts.

They clattered to the ground and Maren let out an “oof” at the impact, hands full, as she held her prize securely. She felt like she had been knocked over by a compact ball of packed energy.

Ariel’s eyes were remorseful as her eyes and hands roamed over her with concern. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. Are you okay, does it hurt anywhere?” She finally looked up into green eyes full of mirth then realized where her hands were, on her chest and pulled them away, as if burned.

Maren took pity on her and grabbed her hands. “I’m fine. I got the wind knocked out of me, is all. It would take a lot more to knock me out although, you did knock me off my feet.”

Do not blush. Don’t you dare blush. Too late, with her fair skin, she knew she was blushing hard and her freckles were probably standing out.

Maren looked into her brown eyes and softly said, “you’re beautiful.” Ariel got lost in her eyes and whispered, “thank you.”

Play was momentarily halted after the collision while people took advantage to get a breather and some water. A few players came by to check on them and when they knew nothing was amiss, the whistles and cat calls started, “get a room, won’t somebody think of the children.”

Ariel stood up and helped Maren to her feet and they dusted themselves off. Maren towered over her but not in an overwhelming way. “I liked it better when we were horizontal.” Ariel couldn’t believe she was flirting with this stranger. It was Maren’s turn to blush. Ah, she’s shy. They went to the sidelines and drank some water.

“Are you sure you don’t need an ice pack?”

“For my butt? Maybe.” She saw Ariel glance at her butt then back at her. “Gotcha.”

“For now.”

“Yes.” Their connection was interrupted when Ariel’s friends came to check on her and she was about to make introductions when she realized she didn’t even know her name.

“I can’t believe I’ve taken such liberties with you when I don’t even know your name.”

“Truer words ...” Maren extended a hand, “I’m Maren.”

Ariel took her hand, “Ariel.” She let go after what felt like an eternity but was only a few seconds and pointed to her friends. “These are my friends, Marina and Teresa.”

Maren shook their hands, “How coincidental. Nice to meet you.” She shook Marina’s then Teresa’s hand. She drank some more water from her bottle. “I’m off to join the others.”

Ariel looked at her with concern. “You’re sure you can continue?”

“Of course.”

“You bore the brunt of the fall.”

“Cushioned fall on my tush. I’ll see you out there.”

“Yes, see you.” Ariel couldn’t help an extended look at said butt when Maren walked away. Her friends exchanged glances and gave her a knowing look. “Stop it.” She admonished them.

Her friends who had been together for years, had been on her case forever, hell bent on setting her up with every acquaintance, to no avail. She didn’t seem to hit it off and repeatedly told them she enjoyed her single life. She wasn’t celibate by any means and went on dates but had nothing serious going on. Perhaps things were about to change.

Marina opened her mouth and Ariel knew she was in trouble, “so, did you get her digits?” She wagged a warning finger at them and ran onto the field.

Play went on for another hour before they decided to convene for lunch at a nearby Diner that served breakfast all day. They took off their gear and wore sweatshirts and sneakers.

The wait was about fifteen minutes and they ordered some juice along with their water while waiting. Maren chatted with her friends and Ariel did the same but they kept glancing at each other from across the room. Teresa looked at Ariel, “why don’t you go talk to her?”

“She’s with friends. I’ll talk to her in there.”

“Sure, going by that noisy interior, doubt you could hear yourself.”

The Waitress told them their tables were ready. They had put several tables together for their large group and it was a close fit.

Maren and Ariel went to the bathroom to wash their hands. The only seats left were next to Marina and Teresa and one across from them. Ariel picked the one across from her friends and Maren waited for her to sit before taking her seat. She pulled her chair in and felt their knees almost touch. She pushed her chair back slightly, wood scraping against the floor and got a raised brow from Aurore. Maren looked at her speculatively. She made small talk with Ariel’s friends while keeping an eye on her across the table. They tried to be nonchalant, not realizing they were telegraphing their every look. There was a cacophony of sounds from sizzling pans and pots that gave off enticing aromas.

Ariel looked across the table and beckoned Maren closer so she could speak over the noise. “What are you having?” Maren had to lean close, lips almost against her ear to whisper, “Multigrain Hotcakes and a cheese omelette. You?”

“I had a cheese omelette this morning.”

“Did you?”

“Yes, naughty. I’ll have some French toast and bacon.” Ariel had to suppress a tremor when she felt Maren’s hot breath against her ear. She needed to get out more. She released the breath she was holding when Maren leaned back and drank some water.

They had worked up an appetite while playing and attacked their food with gusto. Ariel had some powdered sugar from the toast on her upper lip that drove Maren to distraction. She finally mouthed, “what?”

Maren gestured at her upper lip and was mesmerized by Ariel’s tongue licking some of it off before she used the napkin to clean off the rest. She wished she was that napkin.

She looked up to see Ariel’s knowing smirk and her face next to hers. She whispered for her ears only, “if we were better acquainted and not in polite company, I might let you,” and leaned back.

She was well and truly caught. “Oops,” she communicated with her eyes and they shared a laugh. Their friends looked at them wondering what was funny. The rest of the meal went smoothly. Their legs rubbed together under the table and they were very aware of the other at all times.

There were groans from stiff, sore muscles when they got up from the table.

“I can’t wait to get under the spray.”

“Same here.”

Everyone said their goodbyes and they started the short walk back to their cars. Ariel’s friends walked ahead of them to give them some space.

“May I have your number?”

“Would you like to ...?”

They had started at the same time. “Ladies first.”

“You mean to tell me you are no lady?” Ariel handed her phone over.

“But I am. You trust me not to look at your racy selfies?”

“I don’t take those types of pictures.”

“If you say so.” Maren put in her number and name, “here.” She returned the phone.

“Thanks.” Ariel sent her a text and included her name.

“Got it.” She looked at her phone and saved the number.

“Cool.” Ariel almost felt like holding and swinging hands, like a school girl with a crush but, restrained herself. “Well, I’m right here.” Maren told her friends bye and they got in the car leaving them standing there awkwardly, not sure whether to shake hands or not.

Ariel continued, “my friends and I will go clubbing tonight and you’re more than welcome to join us if you want. I’ll text you the location and time later. No pressure.” Ariel gave her a hug before she lost her nerve. She could see her friends giving her the thumbs up when she looked over Maren’s shoulder. Oh god ...

“Sounds fun. Thanks for inviting me. See you tonight.” Maren gave her a squeeze and kissed her cheek softly. She watched her get in the car and after a few waves they were off.

Ariel’s friends teased her good-naturedly and she let them. She had given them such a hard time over the years and deserved it.

Maren did a mental check of her closet while she drove home. I haven’t been out in forever, “what to wear? I don’t have the right attire.” Black-Grey Satin halter top with a tie at the back of her neck, paired with black skinny jeans and booties. Maren had some work to do and that would keep her busy for hours.

Ariel stood in her closet and tried on a few tops. She settled on multi colored sleeveless blouse with a key hole neck that she paired with blue skinny jeans and zippered boots.

Ariel was glad when her friends asked to go shopping after she they got home and showered. They went to several stores and she nodded and contributed to the conversation at appropriate times. Truth be told, she was distracted and excited about a night out on the town for the first time in a long while.

Ariel sent Maren a text. “Meet us at the jazz club at 10pm. The dance club is walking distance from there and one more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Wear your dancing shoes.”

Maren was stretching out the kinks from sitting in the same position absorbed in her work, when she got the text. She glanced at it with a smile on her face. Amazing how things could change form one moment to the other. Her Saturday night plans had been given a massive upgrade from lounging on the sofa with a good book and some wine. “Will do. I can’t wait to see your moves.” She sent her reply off. She made a chicken salad that she put in the fridge to cool.

She took a leisurely relaxing bath and emptied her mind. She had spent way too much time in the tub. She got out, put on some shorts and a tank top and sat down at the island to eat. Soft music played in the background that she changed to dance music as she got ready. She did a little shimmy in front of the mirror when she put the finishing touches. “Not bad, if I do say so myself.” She laughed at her ridiculous self.

Ariel ordered some Mediterranean food for her and her guests. They sat down to eat and caught up on stories about friends and family.

“It’s time to get ready. I almost, almost, wish we were staying in.”

“Yeah, right. I know you cannot wait to see your hottie tonight,” Teresa said.

“She’s not my hottie.”

“Not yet.” Marina pointed her finger at her in an exaggerated gesture, “I have planted this seed and I shall see it harvest.”

“So you’re an Oracle?”

“She’s a woman of many talents,” Teresa added while wagging her tongue.

“I don’t want to hear or see it. On that note, I should get ready and you two, behave or you will be left behind.”

“Sure. We know how you would love to ditch us and spend time with you know who.” Marina gave her a knowing look.

“We will be ready,” replied Teresa, always the voice of reason while pulling Marina into her arms. “Hi Sweetheart.”

“I knew I could count on you.” Ariel saw them making out when she left and reminded them, “we leave in an hour.” They were adorable and she hoped to find that type of love someday. Perhaps today was her lucky day.

Their cab dropped them off and they joined the long line of people waiting to get into the Jazz club. Thankfully the line was moving swiftly. They got in and had a round of shots. “Bottoms up.” Shots glasses hit the counter with thumps. They ordered some cocktails and proceeded to look around. The band was pretty good and people seemed to be having a good time. She looked at her watch and wondered when Maren would get there. Speak of the devil, Maren just texted. “Be there in 5.”

She quickly typed a reply. “Cool.”

Maren walked in and quickly scanned the room. It took some time but she spotted Aurore, in a sleeveless blouse with her shoulders exposed, hair pinned up, trying to catch the bartender’s attention. She felt like rushing over there and sweeping her off her feet. She saw her friends to the side and went over to say a quick hello before making her way to the bar. She unbuttoned her long wool coat as she walked across the room.

Ariel felt the wisps of hair on the back of head stand and knew right away, without turning around, it was Maren. She had butterflies and turned around to watch her walk across the room as she unbuttoned her coat.

When she got there and their eyes met, “May I?” Ariel nodded. She picked her up with hands around her waist. Ariel’s hands went to her shoulders in surprise as she was spun around once and put back on her feet. “Hi.”

“Woah, where did that come from?”

“It came to mind when I saw you across the room and I followed my instincts.”

“You’re crazy but I like it.”

“I can be impulsive sometimes.” Maren leaned down and Ariel offered her cheek for a kiss. “You look gorgeous and smell divine.”

“Thank you.” Ariel held her at arms length and gave her a once over. “You clean up nicely.”

“Why, thank you.” Maren wasn’t accustomed to being perused so openly but stood patiently with a tilt to her head, under her gaze.

Ariel got closer once more and asked close to her ear, “what would you like?” Maren gave her a suggestive look. “To drink. Doesn’t sound much better does it.”

Maren shook her head. “No.”

“I’m getting a second round of drinks.”

“Thanks. A gin and tonic, please and I’ll get the next round.”

“Sure.” She got the bartender’s attention and Maren held her friends’ drinks while Ariel held theirs. She handed it to them and Ariel did the same with hers and proposed a toast. “Cheers for a tame night.”

“Here. Here.” They all responded and drank. Maren added her coat to the pile on a chair. She saw Ariel give her an appreciative look. After an hour, the band was done playing and it started thinning out. Time to head to the other venue. They put on their coats and gloves and headed out.

They took deep breaths when they got outside. It had been crowded in there. They started the walk to the club. Maren put her gloved hands in her coat pocket and Ariel linked arms with her.

“The music was good.”

“Yes, I’m somewhat of a regular although not too much lately.”

“Do tell.”

“It’s nothing like what you imagine. I used to go with friends every couple of weeks or so.”

“I see.”

“So, where do you usually go? I’m surprised I haven’t run into you at team events or out in the town.”

“I have a few dive bars that I go to but not on this side of town and not that often.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“I quite like that, very direct. No. Are you?”

“No. Well, there’s no point in beating about the bush.”

“I will steer clear of that one.”

“You know what I mean. Anyway, how come you’re single? You seem like a catch and socially well adjusted, I might add.”

“Ha, thank you. I could ask the same of you.”

“True. I’ve had my share of dates but I’m enjoying the single life for now. Don’t tell my friends who have been playing matchmaker for a while now.”

“How long have you been living single. Sounds like such a cliché.”

“It’s been give or take, two years since my last polyamorous relationship.”

“I see.”

“Yes. You’re not shocked. You?”

“Why would I be? I’ve had my share of exploits. About a year. We wanted different things. I just haven’t made an effort to connect with someone since.”

“Ah ha, good to know. You might be too comfortable being by yourself then.” Ariel moved her hand into Maren’s pocket and they clasped gloved hands and the leather of both their gloves felt soft and nice.

“I wouldn’t say that. I’ve had a few dates here and there but nothing that lasted.”

“Yeah.”

“Spinsters United. Let’s start a club.”

“Oh please don’t say that. You’ll make me feel like an old maid.”

“Old maids need love too.” They burst out laughing. Ariel’s friends were happy to see them getting along nicely.

They were disappointed their conversation got interrupted when they got to the club. It was busy and the music was pulsing and inviting.

Maren took charge of getting their coats checked while they waited. Ariel spoke close to her ear. “Why don’t we go to the dance floor upstairs?”

“Good idea.”

Maren led the way, “excuse me, coming through,” and she felt Ariel’s hand on the small of her back, staying close and her friends followed. Maren got their drinks and they stood to the side and sipped their drinks. Lots of people were dancing away, some in pairs or threes, sandwich style, a big group with people taking turns in the middle, looked fun.

Marina and Teresa hit the dance floor as soon as they finished their drinks while Maren and Ariel were content to watch people milling about. Her friends danced close to the edge of the dance floor and pulled them in. Maren danced with Marina while Teresa danced with Ariel.

“You both seemed to be deep in conversation on the walk over here.”

“Yes.”

“That’s it? Give me something. You know Marina will be grilling me later.”

“Are you asking for you or for Marina? I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry.”

“No worries.”

“Well, she is single and the rest, I have yet to find out.”

“That’s a start. I smell love in the air.”

“Ha. We shall see how it goes.”

Maren was amused when Marina cut to the chase with her question, much like someone she had just met. “Are you single?”

“Are you asking?”

“If I wasn’t taken, who knows.” She pinched her cheek and squeezed her arm.

“Yes I am. And my intention towards your friend is, honorable.”

“Not too honorable, I hope.”

“Ha. I’ll leave that up to Ariel.”

“I knew you were a smart one. Be good to her.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your candor and I’ll do my best.”

They switched partners and Maren danced with Teresa. Maren left to get some water and when she got back, saw all three of them dancing together, with Ariel in the middle. They looked so good together and comfortable, like they had done that countless times. She saw Teresa whisper in Ariel’s ear and saw her look over. She beckoned at her and Maren gladly joined them.

Maren exclaimed, “I was about to cut in.”

“Really?” Ariel was pleased at her impatience.

“Yes. Not you?”

“Yes, it felt like I had been waiting all night to dance with you.”

“Saving the best for last.”

“Yes. I hope they didn’t bug you too much asking about your intentions and such.”

“It didn’t bother me. They are protective of you and I found it sweet.”

“Yes. We have history together but that’s a story for another night.”

“Something juicy? Do tell.”

“You have no idea.”

They kept a decent distance between them while they danced to the upbeat music. Maren saw Ariel watching the girl dancing next to the stripper pole on the raised dance floor and she even tried spinning on it.

“You look like you want to show her how it’s done.”

“Absolutely not. It seems like hard work.”

“I can only imagine.”

“I do enjoy burlesque shows.”

“We could go to one sometime.”

“I would like that.”

“It is a date.”

Maren held out a hand when a slow number came on and Ariel took it and moved into her personal space. “May I?” She asked.

“Depends ... kidding. Yes, it’s more than okay.” Maren got a blinding smile in return.

Ariel clasped her hand around her neck and played with the tie of her top as they swayed in time to the music.

Maren put one hand around her waist and the other on her bare shoulder and upper arm. She looked down at her as they danced and saw Ariel checking out her lips.

Ariel reached up and kissed the corner of her lips. Maren smiled into the kiss and Ariel settled into the crook of her neck. They fit perfectly and made a striking pair. Maren’s hands tightened on her lower back but stayed respectfully off her butt. After several songs, they took a break and got some water.

Maren sat on an armchair and Ariel sat with her back to her, on her thighs and pulled her hands around her waist.

“Feels good to be off my feet and on a comfy chair.”

“Why don’t you make yourself more at home.” Maren held her close while Ariel’s hands roamed around her forearms and thighs. Every so often, she would move to the music right against Maren.

Ariel looked around and noticed her friends had struck up a conversation with the large group of girls.

They heard the announcement for last call and she signaled to her friends it was time to go and they stood up.

“I guess, we better call it a night.”

“We should, before I turn into a pumpkin.”

Ariel looked into her eyes and moved her hair behind her ear. “Doubt that.” Ariel moved close so their lips almost touched and waited for Maren to close the distance between them. She could almost feel her lips against hers when her friends loudly interrupted. She put her forehead against Maren’s for a second before pulling away.

“Who has the tickets for the coat check?” Teresa gave Ariel a mischievous look.

Ugh, she could strangle someone. Maren pulled out their tickets and Ariel took it and stomped off to get their coats.

“Bee in her bonnet?” Teresa asked innocently. “Hey!” She shut up fast when Marina pinched her arm.

Ariel came back quickly with their coats and after donning them, they exited the club.

“I will walk Maren to her car.”

“You don’t have to, it’s literally across the street ...”

“I know.”

“Would you like a lift home?”

“No. We will get a cab.”

Maren said bye to her friends and they crossed the street to the parking lot to find her car.

“Here we are.”

“Yes, here we are. I had a great time.” She pulled Maren’s hand and they walked to the other side of the car away from  
prying eyes. She leaned against the car and looked up at Maren.

“Same here. Help me find my keys?”

Ariel opened her arms, requesting a hug. “Keys?”

Maren walked into her arms which felt like something they had been doing forever and they hugged tightly.

Ariel pulled back slightly and unbuttoned her coat. “Where could those pesky keys be hiding?” She looked into Maren’s eyes and slowly put her hand palm down, into one front pocket, “not here,” slowly pulled it out, rubbing against her upper thigh. She did the same with the other, “nada.” Maren held her breath while Ariel did the search. She moved her hands on her belt, to her back and put both hands in her back pockets, moved them up and down, “no keys here either.” She cupped her butt fully in her hands and pulled her closer. They were both breathing hard, lips inches from the other.

Ariel looked at her lips and up into her eyes and said breathlessly. “I’ve wanted to kiss you all night.”

“You have?” Maren’s hands went to the pins on her hair. “May I?” After getting the go ahead, she pulled at them, releasing her hair. Ariel shook her head and her curly hair fell in waves around her shoulders, creating a veil around their faces that were close together.

“As if you couldn’t tell.”

Maren winked at her but got serious when Ariel rubbed the back of her hand against her cheek. She turned her head and leaned fully into Ariel’s hand and wet her lips.

Ariel rubbed her thumb against her lower lip and after their eyes met briefly before they both sighed and closed them at the first touch of soft lips brushing together, glad there was no interruption this time. Ariel backed off slightly to look into Maren’s eyes before inclining her head and deepening the kiss, both hands on her face, holding her in place.

People walking by, saw a silhouette of a couple in a close embrace as they made out against a parked car, bodies so intertwined, it was impossible to tell where one started and the other ended. They kissed desperately as if sucking the air from each other.

It was a busy night and every so often, the sound of music would fill the air as the doors of a bar or some other establishment opened, emptying its patrons out onto the streets. They reluctantly pulled apart at the sound of approaching footsteps and loud conversation of one such pair walking by, that penetrated their haze of desire.

Maren moved a few steps back and put some distance between them. She placed one hand on the top of the car, providing some privacy while she ran the other through her hair.

“Come here.” Ariel pulled her by her coat lapel. She stood still and Ariel kissed her and they almost got carried away again before they came to their senses and stopped.

Maren leaned down as Ariel’s hands fastened the tie on the back of her top. “You work fast. I didn’t realize you had unfastened the tie.” Maren looked at her in wonder.

“I got carried away. I won’t apologize though.”

“No apologies needed.” Ariel smooth the fabric of her top and tucked her shirt into her pants down the front and around back where she grabbed handfuls of her butt and pulled her closer. She kissed her neck and the back of her ear, nostrils flaring with the scent of her perfume and fastened a few buttons on her coat before letting go.

Ariel fixed her own hair that was no longer pinned up courtesy of Maren’s roaming hands and straightened her blouse. “How do I look?”

Maren looked at her full lips and wild eyes and knew she looked the same. She drew irresistibly closer. “Resplendent.” Her eyes dropped to her lips and she leaned down for another taste but met fingers instead.

“Remember how we got into this compromising position?”

“Compromising position you say? No I don’t. Care to jog my memory?”

“You needed help finding your keys which were in an unknown pocket.” She shook them. “Found them. In your Clutch.”

“Success!”

“I really must take my leave. My friends are waiting. See you soon.” She rubbed their cheeks together then kissed Maren’s cheek and got out from under the arm of her enthusiastic, soon to be lover, she hoped. “Bye.” She was glad her friends were visiting otherwise she would invite her back to her place. They were both adults but she didn’t want to mess things up and was content to take things slow. They had only just met.

“I’ll wait until you to get to your friends before leaving. Are you sure you don’t want a lift home? I don’t mind.”

“No. It’s okay. We will get a cab. Thanks.” Maren kissed the back of her hand and watched her go.

Maren waved and saw them get into a waiting cab before driving off. She opened the sunroof partially. She was hot and needed to cool off and felt high after her night out. She happily joined in when a familiar song came on, “Too Late For Love.” Perhaps it wasn’t after all, only time would tell.

Ariel’s friends teased her. “What took you so long, sucking face?”

“Your button is undone.” Ariel looked down quickly and Marina laughed. “I knew it. Tell me all about it, spare no details.”

“I don’t know why I put up with you two.” She blushed furiously.

She propped her chin in one hand and cracked the window, watching the passing cars and appreciated the cool night air against her heated cheeks. It had been a magical night. It would be interesting to see what, if anything, would come of this new connection. She certainly hoped so. She looked at her friends who were busy making out and here she was, incredibly turned on. Not a good combination.

All was quiet when they got home and they went to their separate rooms. She heard Teresa and Marina getting ready for bed and then silence. She knew they were in bed. She went to the kitchen for some water and stopped in the hallway with a hand poised at their door handle. It felt like the years had melted away and she recalled standing at the precipice, like it was yesterday. She pressed down on the handle and the door opened, welcoming her into the darkness beyond.


End file.
